


The Most Sublime Act

by attaccabottoni



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni
Summary: What did it cost a proud man like Vergil to be kind?
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	The Most Sublime Act

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from William Blake: _"The most sublime act is to set another before you."_

Vergil parted his lips to speak.

Nero devoured his mouth before he could say anything, and entered him to the hilt just to drive the point home.

The sounds he swallowed up fuelled Nero to keep to a measured pace despite his wildly beating heart.

He saw at once when the warring pleasure and displeasure in Vergil would threaten to become a flood of words putting an end to all of this, something clever and cutting. Nero knew to act quickly to make Vergil tightly shut his eyes, lest they threaten to form tears instead.

With every thump of Vergil’s back hitting the door, every arching of his back and heaving of his chest, every time Vergil said his name in that sensuous tone low with want, and every buck and squeeze on his waist by the thighs opened before him, Nero refused to hesitate even for a second.

The doubts still crowded in his mind anyway.

Was it out of guilt for tearing off his arm that Vergil was allowing this to happen? Could he be taking it as punishment for abandoning Nero? Did submitting to him make his father feel shame?

Should Vergil feel that he was finished indulging his son, was Nero going to be thrown away?

The grip on the back of his neck tightened and gentled in turns.

What did it cost a proud man like Vergil to be kind?

The answer stared at him right in his face whenever Vergil reached release, gasping and going pliant like he was being broken. Nero soon followed, keening from the intensity.

It should scare Nero just how much he was ready to defy in order to keep this. What he did feel, however, was the calmest he has ever been in his life, with certainty of what he must do in this place they’ve made for themselves.

After their panting slowed into steady exhales, Vergil leaned forward and let Nero take more of his weight, fingers curling on his shoulders to kiss him softly.

It was meant as an acceptance of Nero’s love and protection. He remembered V leaning against him in the same way. He didn’t understand then why those wry smiles made his heart ache, until he saw the look in Vergil’s eyes the first time he opened beneath his touch.

If having enough power was what it took for Vergil to let his guard down and finally ask for love, then Nero would willingly bear the burden of giving it to him.

Even when he didn’t have to, at the point where he had nothing in him to spare, V trusted him enough to tell him what Vergil truly wanted.

Nero wrapped his arms around his father, face pressed against his neck, and breathed.

There was very little he wasn’t prepared to do to return to this moment where Vergil lets himself trust.

* * *

  
“As I was about to say before you rudely interrupted me, I shouldn’t be encouraging this.”

Nero thumbed his skin near the hipbones, causing Vergil to shiver while keeping his glare in place. “Encouraging what?”

“You can’t take me against the front door whenever you’re too impatient to wait.” His mouth tugged at the corners. “There’s no sense in rewarding you for lack of discipline.”

There was a knock on the said front door Vergil was leaning against.

“Are you done yet?” Dante whined from the other side. “Can I go in now?”

Vergil kept his dark and heavy gaze on him, and spoke like he didn’t hear anything. “Perhaps I should teach you a lesson.”

Nero resisted the urge to bite the smirk off his father’s face. He’d like to go for a few more rounds in him tonight, after all. “Go on, then. I’d like to see you try.”

“Oh come on, you two! Get a room!”


End file.
